


Grantaire Wins Gold

by legallyblindandrea



Series: Les Amis at the Sochi Paralympics [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: 2014 Winter Paralympics, F/M, Gen, Grantaire and Musichetta are twins, Les Amis at the Sochi Paralympics, M/M, they are both blind Para-Skiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musichetta and Grantaire both win Gold in the Alpine Skiing Downhill, Woman’s and Men’s VI, respectively. </p><p>“Watch the wide turns, don’t lose your focus and just breath” Grantaire nodded, he could hear the announcer telling everyone to get ready, the Men’s Downhill was about to begin now that the Women were off and the course was touched up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire Wins Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Grantaire and Musichetta both compete in class B1, skiers in this class are totally blind or have very low visual acuity and ski behind a Sighted Guide and use voice communication, and they must wear eyeshades at all times even if they are completely blind.
> 
> Ok I've tried with this and my other Les Amis Paralympics stories, I've been sitting on this one since about March 20th but I've given up worrying and I wanted to put it up here!
> 
> I'm working on the fourth one right now, number 3 should be up here soon!

“Ok I know you were watching or listening or Vincent let you know or something but I don’t care I’m letting you know now, I’m telling you Grantaire it’s totally official I JUST WON GOLD!” 

He could hear Musichetta yell at him through the phone as soon as he answered the call; he could hear other voices yelling happily in the background.

He held the phone away from his ear and let out a laugh “I just watched they’ve had it turned on here while we get ready. I told you, you could do it sis way to go” he said as he puts the phone between his ear and shoulder and resumes running his hand over the whole of his ski poles checking them over again.

Both Vincent and he were in their lycra suites but not zipped up all the way, they wouldn’t finish zipping up until they were out and in the Ready Hut. 

The ski tech had brought them their freshly waxed race skis and helped them clip their ski boots into them before leaving to take care of his other duties. 

They knew without all the help of the techs and coaches and everyone involved they would never make it down the mountains they skied on.

“Did Joly and Bossuet let you know you looked hot flying down the hill, by the way please never make me say that again, because trust me I know them and they will say it. The horny bastards they are they are going to say it as soon as you see them, don’t think I don’t know what they say about you. Anyway enough of that ewe I just grossed myself out. I think I’ll need therapy now.” 

He said as he made gagging sounds, he knew Musichetta was pulling a face right now that said talk some more and I will kill you and he could hear Soléne, Musichetta’s sighted guide laughing in the background.

“Dick. You’re just jealous I have two and you only have one. I’m done with the press now so I’m going to cool down but I’ll watch your run; I’ll get Soléne to put it on. Everyone’s in the stands cheering still so they are ready for you and watching.” Musichetta said. 

He knew she was grinning and bouncing and just excited and beyond happy; he was for her because this was huge her first Paralympic medal and it was Gold.

“Hey Vincent I hope you can hear me! Don’t run him into a fence; you know how long it takes for them to be put back in place! Blood on the snow isn’t a good touch.” Soléne yelled into the phone as Musichetta laughed.

Grantaire laughed and rolled his eyes as Vincent his sighted guide, who was sitting beside him snorted and shoulder bumped Grantaire barely hearing the phone conversation as he wasn’t paying attention to much but his equipment and the job he was about to do.

He was checking his own poles and the sound system which he wore in a pack around his waist which gave him the range to keep in touch with Grantaire via the Bluetooth earphones in Grantaire’s helmet.

“Oh yea make sure before you go head first down the mountain you put your skis on right, remember when your left ski came off, no repeats of that because I will spend the next 60 years laughing” he shook his head as she spoke to him, he remembered that it was years ago and she still wouldn’t stop bugging him about it.

“Ok I got to go…go and talk to the media again I’m sure you forgot to say something but I’m busy, tell everyone I say hi and I’ll see them soon. Loser with the slowest time buys the beer tonight!” 

Grantaire says before gripping his poles between his legs and taking the phone hanging it up before putting it onto the bench between him and Vincent.

“So you know this means we have to not only win gold but go faster than them right? I am not buying beer tonight.” 

Vincent said as he moved onto checking the inside of his helmet with his hands and his eyes making sure it was perfect, he was happy with his poles having finished checking them and he was ready to go once he was done with his helmet.

“Well if we don’t and we end up buying we just say we don’t have any cash and we aren’t drinking…something like that anyway” Grantaire took a deep breath and stretched his arms over his head bending left then right then forward and twisted letting out a happy sigh as his lower back cracked.

“That’s better, now I’m ready to kick Rosa Khutor Alpine Resort’s snowy ass, bring on the mountain!” Vincent smiled as he stood up from the bench and double checked the bindings on his skis that held his ski boots to the skis; he was happy with everything as he slipped his goggles down over his eyes and put his helmet on but didn’t fasten it.

“I’m starting to get nervous” Grantaire said as he stood up checking his bindings as well, he had his ski goggles sitting on top of his head and his eyeshade already on covering his eyes. 

After making sure his ski boots were in right he stood up and picked up his ski poles in one hand before grabbing the cell phone with his empty hand; his helmet was hooked over his arm with the chin strap, he’d put it on when he got outside.

He’d hand his cell to his coach to keep until his race was done and get it back after because if; no when he needed to call and tell Musichetta he won a medal he’d use the one Enjolras or someone would thrust in his hands; he’d place damn it he wasn’t buying beer tonight.

“I know you are because you’re humming Ah ça Ira and you do that when you’re nervous, I know Musichetta hums L'hymne à l'amour when she gets nervous too.” 

Grantaire had a grin on his face “oops” he said laughing when Vincent hit his head then started ruffling his hair, Grantaire mumbling for him to stop.

“Why do you all like to do that, what is it that makes my hair so ruffle worthy?” he asked trying to fix his hair back into place, it’s curls never liked to stay in place and them always running their hands through it never helped.

“I don’t think you complain so much when it’s Enjolras” he was going to pretend he never heard that and continue his humming, even if his face did heat up in a blush.

“I don’t get your freaky twin bond or your strange love for Édith Piaf but I roll with it or should I say ski with it” Vincent said and this time it was Grantaire’s turn to reach out and hit Vincent, getting him in the side as he laughed.

“I don’t get what Soléne see’s in you I really don’t you big goof” Grantaire heard him let out a tiny happy sigh and he knew he was smiling like a fool. 

“Oh my god you’re blushing now too aren’t you, you sappy bastard! Get your head outta the clouds and down onto the mountain.” 

Grantaire laughed as he took hold of Vincent’s left arm keeping his grip on his phone while keeping his grip on his poles in his left hand, to let him lead them both out of the tent to finish getting ready on the top of the course and get last minute talks from their coach.

Vincent had started going out with Soléne 9 months ago and Grantaire loved to tease him at every opportunity about her, both men had strong bonds and trust in one another, you had to when you were flying downhill at speeds of 130 kilometers per hour and beyond.

Grantaire and Vincent were once clocked going 147km/h and Grantaire said he wanted to push for 151km/h or faster but today he was going to be happy as long as he beat his sister and it would be even better if he made it to the podium.

“I could say the same about you, you go all gooey and lovely dove like when Enjolras is around or I even say his name, you’re doing it now” Grantaire was about to respond when he heard his coach approach them. 

“Alright Grantaire, you and Vincent ready? All your training you’ve done you’ve got this” his coach said as he walked up to them.

“Watch the wide turns, don’t lose your focus and just breath” Grantaire nodded, he could hear the announcer telling everyone to get ready, the Men’s Downhill was about to begin now that the Women were off and the course was touched up.

Grantaire handed him the cell phone “alright front pocket, volume’s up” he said letting Grantaire know where he put it, he liked to know where it was when his coach had it; it was his lucky charm. 

Some people had lucky socks, charms or items they carried with them or on them; but Grantaire he had his cell phone.

“One more check on the sound system boys and make sure your grip is how you like it on the poles. Watch how much weight you put on the outside ski on the turns and don’t hug that 3rd gate too much.”

“Make sure on the flats to glide and keep off the edges of your skis, keep to your lines and for the love of God not too much air on the Lake Jump you just nailed it in practice but don’t count on being able to do it again.”

Grantaire nodded and pushed his goggles down so they covered his eyes and fixed the strap at the back of his head and made sure it was alright and didn’t pinch him.

Once happy with that he put his helmet on and did up the chin strap after running his fingers through his hair as he tried to fix it again and took a deep breath trying to calm down. 

Now wasn’t the time to freak out. 

He had been down this hill about 4 times already but he had verbally gone over it well over a dozen times so he knew it, he knew he could do this.

“Skiers and Guides last minute checks before places, racer 1 to the gate!” 

Grantaire nodded as he listened to the voice over the loud speaker, his bib was on and he knew his number could be plainly seen and his eyeshade and goggles were on correctly against his face. 

His helmet was on his head and the sound was working fine, his skis were on and he had his poles and he was talking to himself going over this check list; he knew the signs when he was ready to go and he was ready to get this over and done with right now.

“I’m not buying beer tonight so keep up, don’t fall, breath and let the mountain guide you and let your skis work; you have this you know this course. We’ve got this” Vincent said patting Grantaire’s back, his bib number was 4 so he was up soon, right now skier number 2 from Canada was waiting in the gate and then it was a Russian and then him.

Grantaire and Vincent checked everything with the coach, got the winds and condition of the snow as they waited in the Ready Hut, Grantaire pulled the zipper of his lycra suite all the way up to his neck and cracked his knuckles, and he could hear the 3 beeps before a whoosh as the skier took off down the top of the course.

“Alright Grantaire position in the gate, Vincent ready yourself” the coach said nodding his head, he patted both of their backs and stood with them at the top as they got in position and waited for the signal to go; Grantaire steadied his breathing and picked up his poles hitting them against the snow getting ready.

He made sure his poles were set in front of the gate and knew his skis were poking just over the edge; he knows the view would be breath taking and the course is icy, hard and unforgiving.

He knows the light from the sun would bounce off the snow and make it hard to see the blue lines that mark the racing line.

He knows the netting fence that is situated on each side of the track well having run into it many times in his life. 

He remembers hitting it during his first race pretty well; he had missed his command from Vincent back when they never used the radio system. 

He tried to turn but didn’t have enough time and he hit the fencing going about 103 km/h, and with his speed he went right through it, the second safety fence stopping him, but he had crumbled to the snow face first.

He was lucky there had been no trees; shocked and dazed he was lying on the snow but raised his arm and waved his hand to signal he was ok and before he could sit up the medics were at his side, they checked him over and helped him up.

There was blood rolling down his face from a cut above his nose which he had broken as well as cut when he hit the fence, he was helped down the rest of the course but that was his first DNF, did not finish.

He had hit the netting other times as well and he knows Musichetta has too, he remembers the second time she had hit it after she had crashed on a jump.

She was stopped by the fence luckily or she would have died because she wiped out on a troublesome jump where trees also lined the edge.

So yes he was well acquainted with the netting; every skier able-bodied or not knew it well.

Beep, beep, beep! 

“GO”

The signal was given, the gate opened and both men flew. 

Tucking their bodies the right way and making sure their hands are in the streamline position in front of them as they take to the steep top of the course.

Grantaire knows everything Vincent is going to tell him as this course is fresh in his mind having gone over it again while getting ready. 

Breathe Grantaire! GO, GO, GO left! GO, GO, GO Right! GO, GO, GO Right! Jump! GO, GO, GO STOP! 

It’ll be like that all the way down the course, his body moving the correct way as soon as the words left or right came to his ears.

He knows some courses very well but this one is still new to him, he won’t be shocked when a command comes (he never is anymore that was when he was new to skiing) because he knows it well enough but he could never do this without verbally and physically going over the course or without Vincent guiding him, like all the other VI skiers.

But now isn’t the time to think and lose focus on what he is doing right now or where he is, he settles his thoughts and gets back to what he is doing. 

Grantaire can hear nothing but Vincent’s voice, his blood pumping in his ears and the wind rushing past him; sometimes he thinks if he could actually see what he’s doing it might scare the hell out of him.

He knew his coach was yelling words of encouragement and direction as they flew from the gate; they knew what to do and they were going to do it. 

They were going to bring France another Gold medal.

 

“Ok now that we are done you can go relax, maybe try and breathe again I think you’re turning blue” Grantaire smiles and nods as his Vincent laughs, he still can’t believe he did it. 

They both have their breath back enough now and it’s almost time to talk to the press but first he needs to make a phone call and tell Musichetta he had just won gold; as if she wasn’t watching TV or listening someplace because he knew she was like everyone else that couldn’t be here right now; he was when she won so he knew she’d be watching when he won.

He can hear Enjolras and everyone still cheering and yelling his name, he knows if he could see and he looked at the stands he’d see France’s flag being waved by many hands.

He had just won his first medal and it was GOLD at his first Paralympics Games.

It was all very fitting, but he thinks he needs to sit down soon.

“You did great, you didn’t turn as wide this time like you did in practice so that’s good, I think that actually might be what cost a few skiers turning to wide there. Here hold this follow me let’s get out of here” 

Vincent says as he holds his ski pole for Grantaire to take hold of and follow him from the bottom of the course and to get around the buzz of people safely to a quiet spot to get out of their skis and get off the bottom of the course.

“Keep your helmet on or take it off it’s up to you when you talk to the press” Grantaire nods as he’s still in shock as he takes hold of the pole and walks behind him, his eyeshades and ski goggles are still on as well.

The Silver medal winner was from Canada who came in +0.25 behind him and the Bronze went to a skier from Great Britain who was +1.26 behind; they had congratulated each other and he knew their guides did the same.

“You did it Grantaire” Grantaire takes a deep breath, he can smell the cool air around them and it smells like skiing and freedom. 

“Was this how you felt when you won your first medal?” he asked as he sets his ski poles beside him to lean on the fence as he gets ready to take off his skis; once they are off his leans them up beside his poles.

“Yea but that feeling never really goes away, this’ll be my 7th medal, 3nd in the Paralympics and I’m still elated” Vincent said as he started to remove his helmet; he knew Grantaire’s boyfriend and friends would be over joyed as well; he knew they would hug when Grantaire got over to them. 

Grantaire is careful when he starts to remove his helmet not to disturb the ear-phones in it because he has them set the way he likes, he knows Vincent has done the same and removed his as well; his helmet has the microphone enabling him to talk and tell Grantaire when to turn.

Vincent used to just use his voice to call out the turns but they found Grantaire’s reaction time was better when he used the mic.

“I sometimes wonder how you can do as well as you do in competition but in practice you hold out, keeping something from your opponents eh?” Vincent said as he started to undo his boots from his skis, his helmet was off and sitting on the snow with his goggles sitting on top. 

“I could hear just make out Soléne in the background when Musichetta called you to tell you she had won, was she really telling me not to run you into the fence?” Vincent asked as Grantaire laughed and stepped from his skis onto the compacted snow.

“She was, but ‘Chetta was telling me to make sure my skis were on right before we ‘dove headfirst down the mountain’ and they were both laughing pretty hard; guess they are buying the first round tonight” Grantaire pulled off his ski goggles and his eyeshade and rubbed his eyes before putting his goggles back onto his head and putting his shade on top of his helmet, he loved wearing his goggles like that on his head. 

“Alright I’m ready let’s do this…we’ve got press to talk to, a phone call to make to inform two women that they are buying our beer tonight and my boyfriend to see who I am allowed to hug thank you very much” he heard his coach before he was tackled into a bear hug, his coach was laughing and just as happy as Grantaire.

“See didn’t we all tell you that you could do it?” he ruffled his hair “yes you did, can I go now” he whined laughing as he and Vincent left their helmets and ski poles for the coach to deal with, right now none of the men cared they were to happy but they usually didn’t leave there things alone or for Grantaire’s coach to look after or put away.

Right now it didn’t matter; right now they had things to do, people to see and the media to talk to. 

They carried their skis with them, they knew once the medals were announced to hold their skis above their heads to show off their skis; that helped your sponsors and kept money flowing to help you train and take part in races.

He was grinning madly when Vincent led him to the fence septerating the course and the spectators and hugged back tight as Enjolras leaned over the fence and hugged him.

“Way to go” he whispered, he knew they couldn’t kiss since they were in Russia but if they had been in France or somewhere where they could he’d have done it.

“Grantaire! Woo!” he laughed and hugged them all, he was giddy and excited and he didn’t think he’d ever get over the high he felt right now.

“Here call” he felt the phone in his hand and nodded, he really did need to sit down soon. 

“They are going to announce the medals and who gets them again, the camera will pan in and get a good look at you, just leave your skis leaning against you that’s good” Vincent said to him as he had stepped back from the fence to call Musichetta. 

He led Grantaire to where the other two medalists were and he could hear them both talking, one was on his phone as well and the other was talking to his guide, Grantaire knew his coach was beside him as well.

“GOLD!” he said as soon as the phone picked up, he may have yelled it but with everyone else yelling and cheering it made no difference.

“I got Gold ‘Chetta, I won I did it!” he said trying to calm down, his left hand was shaking as he held his skis at his side “this whole adrenalin-high thing when you win is great, are your hands still shaking?” he asks, Vincent tapped his shoulder to let him know the camera was on them.

“I did it, oh my god I did it” he said smiling as he lifted his skis slightly off the ground and yelled happily “alright I’ll go the media wants me, ‘Chetta they want to talk to me! Oh god I won Gold I won Gold me!” he said laughing as she congratulated him then told him when he came to cool down she’d be there.

“Ok got to go, by the way you owe us beer!” he said hanging up and then his coach gave him his phone back and Vincent led him to Enjolras again he gave both phones to Enjolras to hang onto for now.

“Here! Wear it like a cape the camera loves to see that” Jehan said as he held out a flag for Grantaire to take “alright…is this the one you wrote on?” Jehan laughed as he nodded.

“Yep, it says Para-Skiers are #1 [Para-Skiers sont #1]” he laughed and shook his head and did as Jehan said putting it around his neck like a cape as he headed back with Vincent towards his coach.

He got his sweater from his coach and did as everyone else did, put it on then unzipped his lycra suit to just above his hips and put the flag back around his shoulders and sighed; it felt like electricity was running through him. 

It felt amazing. 

“Grantaire this is France 3, how does it feel to know you just won your first medal at your very first Paralympics and that it was the Gold?” he grinned, he knew the French flag on his sweater was plain to see like the one he had around his back and that the camera would make sure to get a good view of both to show everyone at home.

He answered their questions and then listened as they talked to Vincent then it was France Télévisions turn to interview them before the Paralympics Channel had their turn. 

The Paralympics Channel or as it was officially called ParalympicSport.TV was an internet YouTube channel as well as a website run by the IPC to promote the Paralympics and show videos and interviews and tell you everything you needed to know about the games and it’s athletes.

He couldn’t tell you how many questions he or Vincent answered, but his face hurt from all the smiling, grinning and laughing but he wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> In both the B1 and B2 classes voice communication is necessary, which is performed by the sighted guide in a loud clear voice, a sound such as "Go, go, go, go, right turn, go, go, go, left turn, go, go, go..." and a pre-determined signal for stopping, such as "Left turn aaaaaannnnd stop!". Some skiers use a microphone, in the guide’s helmet to talk to the skier, who has earphones in their helmet to inform them of these things and some skiers find this better and easier while some only use their guide’s voice sans microphone and earphones. 
> 
> B1 class means the skiers who are either blind or have very low visual acuity. By way of explanation, their level of visual acuity is such that the athlete cannot recognize the letter “E” (15x15cm in size) from a distance of 25cm. During the race they are required to wear eyeshades. 
> 
> B2 class includes athletes with a higher visual acuity than athletes competing in the B1 class, but they are unable to recognize the letter “E” from a distance of 4m. Moreover, athletes with a visual field of less than 10 degrees diameter are eligible for this sport class. 
> 
> B3 describes the least severe visual impairment eligible for Alpine Skiing. Eligible athletes either have a restricted visual field of less than 40 degrees diameter or a low visual acuity. B1 and B2 have to use the voice communication but athletes in B3 and higher vision B2 athletes just have their guide who they follow and if they find it necessary some voice commands can be given to them by their guide.


End file.
